User blog:Keeper Creeper/Tales of Klefki: Trinity Seeker
Tales of Klefki : Trinity Seeker Well now I know that Delibird's name was Delibird30132 which I guess is a codename. But he was so strange tho like a random claydol appears and teleported him to somewhere. Delibird did say to find Deoxys so imma go to see the mayor to see what's going on. Klefki : (hmmm this is a frickin huge town hall!) Golett guard1 : YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Klefki: wait... was that suppose to be a referance of some kind? Golett guard2: Hahah told you the next visitor won't get it Golett guard1: Ok fine! I don't need my coins anyway! Gollet guard2: Thaaaannnkkk you! Anyways visitor what do ya want? Klefki: Well I want to see the mayor please kind sir Golett guard2: Well do you have an appointment? Klefki: No Golett guard2: A search permit? Klefki : Noooo I have a very important subject to discuss Golett guard2: And what is that 'very important subject'? Klefki: One of the town folk have been penguin-nap Golett guard1: Ooohhh ya mean that delibird guy? Klefki: Yep a claydol teleported him somewhere else ??? : Stop! Let her in guards! Klefki: waiiiittt I know that voic- UO : It is I the mayor of Trinity Town! (and also the father of UB) Klefki: It's very nice to see you sir UO: It's a pleasure to see you too and also by the way why didn't UB acompany you on your way here? Klefki: he just doesn't want to be in this town UO : What a shame.... I really wanted to see him. Well anyways come in! Klefki: ok -in the mayor's office- UO : Sooo what is it do you seek? Klefki: Well what do you know about Delibird30132 ? UO : Oh that lad? Well our scouts, phione and starly found him digging a hole right in font of the town so they sent him to me. I asked him a few questions. He apparently have amnesia and weird dark thoughts, all that he could remeber is that he is being chased by monsters, he's name and about his past- Klefki: Tell me more about his past please UO: Well he won't tell us more other than he is held captive somewhere and escaped Klefki: Did he tell where he was held captive? UO: Nope. Anyways after that we let him stay in one of our inn, 'The Spheel Wheely Inn' and after that he wanted to do some good and become our postman. Klefki: Well did he have any companions, family or friends? UO : Welp nope just a lonely delibird digging a hole with amnesia that wants to be a postman that's it Klefki: Well just one more thing, do you know where do I find Deoxys? UO : well lucky for you we know where to find him, he's in a cave near Landesite Island Klefki: Awww c'mon that's soo far away! UO : Well we could just let one of our pilots to fly you over there Klefki: Well firstly, no because that'll be creepy and secondly, no because then this series will be cut short and Keeper Creeper won't be able to publish more episodes! UO: Well good point Klefki: Well this episode is gunna finish now so goodbye UO : See you soon and also say hi to UB for me okay? Klefki : Okay sir! -sneeks to the library- Klefki: Well, well, well let's see wat's in this library -a few hours later- Klefki: There is nothing here on humans! Only fanfiction like the mourn of Gardevoir and Gallade, the Love for Mewtwo written by queen, 'Stories like Tales of Klefki made by Keeper Creeper, Shiny's journey, The adventures of Max, List of Snoharian Pokemon, The wiki wars and dramatic tragedy and there are also many freaking books that are tittled Pokemon Infinity! Nothing useful at all! -leaves library- Klefki: Welp goodbye Trinity Town time to go to Mold Forest and search for '' another ''way to get to Landesite island and also to find UB and Jewel eNd~ Trivia *YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! *Oh no way! I switch the poll with the trivia neat! *Somebody got penguin-nap people! *LORE!!!! *UO.... is a shiny magikarp??? *Flying is not alowed because then I'll ran out of things to do.... *Gardevoir and Gallade *'Queen + mewtwo = <3 *Tales of Klefki *Shiny's journey *The adventures of Max *Snoharian Pokemon *Wiki wars,drama and tragedy *Pokemon Infinity! *There is a lot of 4th wall breaks in here isn't there Hey hey what do you have to say? Cool Meh Bad Uhhh.... hello? Category:Blog posts